His Most Precious Dream RW
by Ranmawho1
Summary: Little Naruto, out in the cold with no one to help him. His Most precious dream isn't to become Hokage, like he tells everyone- It's to have a family of his own. Rewrite of th orginal story


A/N– After rereading this story, I thought that I could do a bit more with it, so I decided to rewrite it! See if this doesn't pull at your heart-strings!

**-His Most Precious Dream-**

It was a cold, dark night in the village of Kohonakagure, with the worst snow storm that the nation of fire had seen in over a decade raging overhead, dumping nearly two inches of snow every hour, buffeted by driving winds that dropped the temperature to just below zero. So terrible was the storm that even the ANBU, Kohona's elite ninja, took cover, deciding to watch their posts from within buildings and make-shift shelters.

The only person out in the violent storm was a single, small figure, trudging through waist-deep snow, wrapped in a tattered grey blanket that was full of holes, his small, bare feet nearly blue with the threat of frostbite, shivering as he tried to pull the blanket closer every time the wind gusted. However, he was determined, so little Naruto Uzumaki, only four years old, soldiered on, determinedly making his way towards the Hokage's tower, where he was sure that his jiji-san, the only person who ever cared for him, was at.

Finding jiji-san was important- He had no where else to go, and he was cold. Nobody else liked him, so he couldn't ask anyone to take him in, and he couldn't stand it at the orphanage again, they'd kicked him out, so he'd run away to the only person he knew he could depend on.

-flashback-

Little Naruto fell back onto his butt, wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth as he glared up at the boy who'd hit him, towering over him with a triumphant smirk, almost three times his size and weight, and more than twice his age. "What'd you hit me for you big bully?!" He yelled, pushing himself back to his feet.

The older boy grinned cockily, crossing his arms over his chest. "Because I don't like ya, that's why!" He replied, suddenly lashing out, catching little Naruto with a kick to the stomach, sending him back to the ground. "I overheard some adults talking earlier, and you wanna know what they said?" He bent over, looking little Naruto in the eyes as he coughed, holding his stomach in pain. "They said that you are a monster! So there's nothin' wrong with what I'm doin', you deserve it!" With that, he punched little Naruto in the face again.

"I ain't no monster!" Little Naruto screamed, suddenly kicking up and catching the older boy between the legs, dropping him like a sack of potatoes as he opened his mouth to let out a high-pitched scream of pain. "I don' know who said that, but I'm a good boy! I ain't never done nuthin' bad!" Naruto went on fiercely, getting back to his feet as he stood over his fallen opponent.

"What's going on here?!"

The sudden, high-pitched voice caused little Naruto to look up, spotting one of the nicer ladies who worked at the orphanage standing in the doorway to the supply room they were in, her hands clasped over her mouth in shock.

"Asakura-san!" Little Naruto exclaimed happily, rushing over to her. She was one of the few people that wasn't openly hostile to him, aside from jiji-san and the old matron lady, so maybe she could help! "Kishimoto-baka pulled me inta the room here 'n started beatin' me up! Please help!" He begged.

Asakura looked between little Naruto and the much larger boy, who had struggled to his knees. "Is this true, Kishimoto-kun?" She asked, arcing an eyebrow.

Kishimoto shook his head vigorously. "Nuh-uh! It was Naruto who dragged me in here to start beating me up! If ya hadn't have come in when ya did, he probably woulda killed me! He's vicious!" He accused.

"Nuh-uh! You're a liar! How could I do anything to you, you're a lot bigger than I am!" Little Naruto yelled back, huffing.

"Hmmm..." Asakura mused, crouching down and placing a hand on little Naruto's shoulder. "DO you want to know what I think?" She asked sweetly.

"What's that?" Both boys asked in unison.

"I believe that Kishimoto-kun is telling the truth, Naruto-kun." She said, her voice still sweet as her fingers suddenly dug into little Naruto's shoulder, causing the boy to cry out in pain and try to twist away from her grasp. "You know, I never did like you." She said, picking little Naruto up and carrying him towards the back of the orphanage, where a door led to an alley just behind the building. Opening it, she roughly threw little Naruto out into the alley, next to the orphanage's dumpster. "There, you belong with the trash." She sneered.

"Asakura-san, why?!" Naruto cried, tears of betrayal running down his face.

Asakura smiled coldly. "Because, you're a monster, and we don't need your kind around our precious kids. I don't want to see you around here any more!" She snapped as Kishimoto stood behind her, making faces at little Naruto. With one last glare, Asakura turned away, slamming the door.

"Fine then!" Little Naruto yelled. "I didn't need any of ya anyway! I'll just go ta jiji-san!" Looking around, he didn't see anyone, so he climbed onto a crate, then into the dumpster, and, after rummaging through the trash for a few moments, finally turned up a tattered, dirty grey blanket that was full of holes. Climbing out of the dumpster, Naruto wrapped the blanket around himself because he was cold, and started for jiji-san's tower, which was on the other side of the village. Looking up, little Naruto saw the first flakes of snow beginning to fall.

-end flashback-

And so little Naruto made his way resolutely through the village, looking longingly at the warm light the spilled from some of the houses and buildings that he passed on his way to the tower. Finally, after what seemed like forever, little Naruto reached the building, and saw, with a growing hope in his chest, that some lights were still on near the top of the building. Rushing towards the front doors as fast as his small legs could carry him., Naruto reached for the handles, only to find the doors locked. "Oh no!" He cried out in dismay. Going around the building, he tried every door that he came across, only to find them locked as well, and all of the windows were too high up for him to get to, even if he used a box. "Darn it!" He yelled, kicking at one of the front doors when he finally reached them again. "Jiji-san! Somebody! Please let me in! It's Naruto, an' I'm cold!" He yelled out hopefully, only for those hopes to be dashed when no one came. Huffing, little Naruto cleared the snow away from the front doors, and sat down in front of them resolutely, determined to get the first person who came to let him in. Pulling the blanket closer around his small frame, little Naruto shivered as a strong gust of wind blew.

An hour passed, with no one coming, and little Naruto felt himself growing sleepier and sleepier, his head nodding every few moments. Eventually, his chin touched his chest, and little Naruto started to drift off.

* * *

A moment later, his head snapped up again, and little Naruto smacked himself in the cheek. "No! I gotta stay awake in case somebody comes!" He yelled at himself, peering intently into the whirling snow. After just a few moments, two figures, wrapped from head to toe in cloaks, appeared from the storm, treading towards the front doors of the tower, and little Naruto. "Heeey!" He called out, getting to his feet and waving his arms as the figures approached. "Are you guys goin' to see jiji-san?!" He asked excitedly.

The shorter of the two figures kneeled down in front of little Naruto as the other stopped at the base of the steps. "We are. What are you doing out here little one?" Asked a muffled, but clearly feminine voice.

Little Naruto sniffed, rubbing at his eyes. "Asakura-san kicked me outta the orphanage, so I came ta see jiji-san, but the doors are locked! Can I come in with you?" He asked hopefully.

The other figure stode up the steps, kneeling beside the other figure. "Nah,we can't just leave y aout here like this! Why don't we take ya to our house kiddo, where ya can get warmed up properly?" Asked a clearly male voice.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" the female exclaimed, nodding vigorously.

Little Naruto pulled back, eyeing the duo warily. "Why would ya wanna do somethin' like that? Nobody likes me!" He exclaimed, on guard.

The female tilted her head to the side, seeming confused. "Nobody likes you? Why? What is your name?" She asked.

Naruto turned his head to the woman. "I don' know why nobody likes me, but my name's Naruto Uzumaki. What's it to ya?" He asked guardedly.

Both of the figures gasped, pulling back slightly. "Nuh-Naruto-kun? Is that really you?" She asked in a trembling whisper, tentatively reaching out to him with one hand.

"Yeah, whoa re you guys?" Naruto asked, feeling confusion well up.

The male figure ripped off his head covering, revealing himself to be a blond-haired, blue eyed man. "Naruto-kun.... We're your parents..." He said in a quiet, reverent whisper.

Little Naruto's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" He asked.

The woman pulled off her own headgear, revealing that she had long, cascading red hair and sea-green eyes that were currently filled with tears. "We're your parents!" She repeated the man's words.

Little Naruto gulped, feeling his chest constrict. "If you guys are my parents, then where have ya been all this time?" He asked quietly.

The man bowed his head. "We were sent on a very important mission for the village, and had to leave you with some caretakers. Didn't they raise you like we asked?" He questioned.

Little Naruto shook his head, his eyes filling with tears. "Nuh-no..." He choked out. "I've lived at the orphanage... an' everyone's always been so mean ta me..."

"Oh, my baby!" The woman cried out, grabbing Naruto up in a tight hug. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll never leave you again!" She excalimed as the man knelt beside them, wrapping his arms around them as well.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Little Naruto cried out happily, returning the hug as tightly as he could.

* * *

The morning sun broke through the storm-clouds over Kohona, washing the streets with it's light, touching upon a small boy who was curled up at the base of the front doors to the Hokage's tower, curled up under a tattered, grey blanket. "Mommy... Daddy..." Little Naruto whispered in his sleep, a lone tear squeezing from his shut eyes as he smiled happily.

Little Naruto's dream wasn't to become Hokage, like he told everyone.

It was to have a mommy and daddy of his own.

**-END-**

A/N– *sniffles* brings a tear to your eye, doesn't it? Please review!


End file.
